Devil Cookie/OvenBreak
}} Devil Cookie is a Rare Cookie, released along with Flame Bat on September 26, 2018. They have the ability to turn into a Super Devil form after catching enough Spirit Jellies. Story Devil Cookie is mysterious in many ways. This Cookie might look hot and spicy but tastes like fizzy cola. According to a trustworthy source, they are made of the bat extract and few drops of carbonated beverage. Devil Cookie's ultrasonic powers allow them to see flying Spectral Jellies invisible to the others. Catching those Jellies unleashes the feared Super Devil. It's Halloween party when true Children of the Night dress like Count Dracula! Wait, where did all the ketchup go..? A golden-horned trickster who appears to fervent contenders during competitions of great importance. This winged figure offers a simple deal for a guaranteed victory. But, truly, at what cost...? Skill Transforms into an all-consuming Super Devil after collecting a certain number of Spectral Jellies. Level Up for more points per Spectral Jelly. Magic Candy When Energy has run out, transforms into a Super Devil one last time. The duration of the Final Devilish Blast is proportional to the number of Spectral Jellies that were collected until Energy ran out. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points per Spectral Jelly. Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * Don't worry, I won't hurt you...maybe. General * I'll go wherever I wanna go! * Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you...much! * May luck be on MY side! * I can fly higher! Woo-hoo! * Get me some Spectral Jellies. I'll show you something fun... * Stop following me! * Nothing can stop me! 1vs1 Race * Stop bothering me! * You can't stop me! * You better not cross my path! * We all know I'll win! * I'm a winner! That makes you a loser! Tired * Ahh...! Lobby Daily Gift *I don't need this! "Hi!" * What do you need? * Lookie-lookie... Who's so polite here? Like * What... You talking to me? * Blergh! I hate compliments... Talk * He-he! Seen a more terrifying Cookie than me? * Is that a ghost behind you..? IT WAS A JOKE! Mua-ha-ha-ha! * Bring me something NOT FROM THIS GALAXY! Ha-ha! * I hate blessings! Gift * Hmpf! How did you know?! (Given Solid Gray Sugar Crystal) * What’s this? Not interested! (Neutral) Count Dracula General * I am thirsty... * A beautiful night! * Ketchup? Never seen it! 1vs1 Race * I am a Child of the Night! * Counts go first! Tired * Come closer...Hehe... Relationship Chart * Angel Cookie: Urgh! Leave me alone! * Fairy Cookie: Hehe...We're not that much different...Hehe... * Fire Spirit Cookie: Hehe...I wish I knew what deal he made with the Red Dragon... * Wind Archer Cookie: Hm, Wind Archer doesn't seem to like me much... Updates * April 28, 2018 ** Unlock requirement, reaching Escape Level 20, changed to reaching Breakout Episode 1 Stage 3-5. * June 27, 2019 ** Count Dracula's points value increase for going through obstacles changed from +100 to +500. * July 29, 2019 ** Combi bonus boosted from +500 points for each Spectral Jelly to +600. ** Unlock requirement, reaching Breakout Episode 1 Stage 3-5, retired. * February 19, 2020 ** Magic Candy added. ** Combi bonus increased from +600 points for each Spectral Jelly to +180000. ** Increased base Energy. ** Spectral Jellies needed for Skill activation is now a fixed amount regardless of Level. ** Increased Skill duration time. ** Increased points for Spectral Jellies. Trivia *Devil Cookie's 2018 April Fools Message was "Heaven is waiting for you..." *Prior to the Relationship Chart update, Devil Cookie and Angel Cookie were assumed heavily to be related. This was quickly dismissed, and they seem to be nothing more than rivals to each other, though Angel Cookie seems to just want Devil Cookie to be friendly. *Devil Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "A cake? How sweet...He-he..." *Devil Cookie's response to the Valentine's Day 2019 event was "Mhe-he...Join me, and I'll teach you how to eat tons of chocolate and never brush your teeth!"